


Rage

by cozycatastrophe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatastrophe/pseuds/cozycatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the girl had so much rage in her? An impromptu battle takes place between Katara and Zuko. AU but taking place after the season two finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Who knew the girl had so much rage in her?

"I will NEVER join you, Zuko!" The Waterbender whirled on her platform of ice, graceful as a ballerina. Although, her appearance did nothing to confirm that statue. Her clothes were torn in places, and some of those rips were edged in her crimson blood. The brown locks normally pulled back in a graceful bun were hanging free, dripping wet. Some of her hair was even singed from near misses. "You traitor!" She spat at the banished prince.

Zuko smirked from the other side of the river. That stupid river.

It was daylight out, so he had the advantage of that wonderful sun. But they were fighting on her element. She had an unlimited amount of water in that river, and it only seemed to reflect her emotions as it bubbled and rolled into rapids.

His breathing had started to grow tense as he grew tired. But she was going to be the one to collapse first. She had to be.

Katara had started the fight. He was convinced of that has he dodged and melted the pellets of ice she shot at him. She let her emotions get the best of her. She hated him with so much passion the water around her was almost boiling.

It had only been a few weeks after they had taken over Ba Sing Se. And already he had needed to get away from Azula's constant power-mongering. Of course he wanted to join her. Of course he wanted his father's love back. He wouldn't have joined her if he hadn't. But she kept questioning him! So he left the main ship in a huff.

Who knew that the Avatar and his cronies would be in the same port? What luck.

She had seen him sulking across the bank of a hidden river. And without any warning, raised hell on him. Not that he didn't deserve it. She was gutsy though, hanging around so close to the port where the Fire Nation Navy was stationed.

Zuko shot a ball of fire across the boiling river, immediately evaporating the ice platform the girl stood on. She swept the water up in a graceful wave, launching the entire lot of it as a typhoon at him. A powerful punch evaporated most of the wave, only leaving Zuko to step back slightly.

"How could you, Zuko?!" Another hurricane of wind whirled around Zuko as the girl yelled at him. With a yell, Zuko crashed through the water in a burst of steam. At least this fight was allowing him to let off the frustration that had curled in his chest during the past week or so. He could see Katara breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell. Her eyes burned with an intensity that easily matched Zuko's flames.

Zuko fell into a defensive stance, arms ready to block any water thrown his way. He took a deep breath, allowing his muscles to fall into a relaxed position and his center to focus. Katara had grown as a bender. She was so much stronger than the first time he had met her. He almost chuckled at the thought of the young Waterbender trying to fight his guards on his ship in the South Pole. That was months ago, when she couldn't even direct her Waterbending. But now she was a worthy opponent.

And boy did she know it.

"And to think I was going to help you!" Zuko's eyes grew wide at the exclamation. "I was so stupid to think that you and I could be allies!" Katara shot her words across the river and they landed almost as harshly as her physical blows were. "At least I didn't waste that healing water on you." She spat.

Zuko smirked. "Good thing. Because I'm sure you needed it to help your Avatar friend after Azula shot him out of the air."

The look of hatred on Katara's face couldn't have gotten any worse. She looked like she could have shot fire out of her eyes and at the prince.

With a graceful whip of her arms, Katara raised a tidal wave of water and jagged ice, ready to crash it down on Zuko's head. It was so huge, the water level of the river dropped to almost nothing. Zuko could see the water carved rocks at the bottom of the muddy banks. He prepared himself for a harsh hit.

"Zuko! Zuko! Where are you, Zu-Zu?!" The familiar sadistic voice of his little sister crawled over the hill behind him. Katara shot a surprised look at the hill, as if it had spoken to her.

With a rush, the wave of water whirled around the girl. He watched the cyclone of water circle her, so thick that she was lost in the squall. Arrows of sharp ice darted out from the storm and Zuko barely winced at the ice that scratched at his face. He watched as the cyclone dissipated, the Waterbender gone in the forest behind her.

"Zuko! There you are!" Azula climbed over the top of the hill, making her way towards her brother. A small troop of Firebender soldiers followed her. "Father wants us back as soon as possible." Zuko nodded at his younger sister, as he drew his eyes from the calm forest across the river.

' _Don't worry little Waterbender, we will soon get our chance to truly prove ourselves and settle our differences.'_

 


End file.
